A mon amour
by Karou Kyouday
Summary: Ecrire ses sentiments, on le fait tous un jours ou l'autre mais moi je ne peux les offrir à l'homme que j'aime alors je vous les offre à vous. Venez lire, commenter et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, chaque review est bienvenue.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Alors pour bien recommencer, je vous poste cette lettre. Normalement dédié à l'homme que j'aime, celui-ci est en fait déjà amoureux d'une autre, alors pour me vider d'un poids énorme je vous écris mes sentiments, en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir!

Titre: A mon amour

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Résumé: Ecrire ses sentiments, on le fait tous un jours ou l'autre mais moi je ne peux les offrir à l'homme que j'aime alors je vous les offre à vous. Venez lire, commenter et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, chaque review est bienvenue.

Disclamé: Cette lettre m'appartient mais si jamais vous la voulez pour quelques raisons que ce soit, envoyer moi un message.

A mon amour,

Je t'aime ! Je t'aime malgré tout, malgré nos âges respectifs si éloignés, nos divergences, nos disputes, tout. Tu es pour moi l'homme que j'aime mais tu ne me vois pas. Pour toi, je ne suis qu'une amie, une petite sœur ou la bonne copine qui n'est là que pour distraire les jours de pluie, faire sourire quand tout va mal. Et moi âme solitaire parmi tant d'autre, je ne cherche qu'à te regarder voler parmi les plus beaux oiseaux, vêtue de mille feu, tandis que moi, pauvre oisillon délaissé, seuls quelques regards me sont accordés.

Seule dans mon lit, le nuit je pleure, je pleure en revoyant tes beaux yeux vert, rieur en me voyant, ou encore ton doux sourire que tu m'adresses de temps en temps. Ou encore je rêve que je caresse tes doux cheveux sombres, pendant que ta tête repose sur mes genoux, un sourire tendre se jouant sur tes lèvres pleine et charnue, que j'ai envie d'embrasser. Dans mes rêves nous sommes heureux tout simplement.

Et le réveil sonne, je maudis cette sonnerie, elle m'arrache à un toi imaginaire qui m'aime plus que tout, qui ne pense qu'à moi et qui n'a envie que de moi mais en même temps je la bénis, elle m'indique que je vais te revoir, le vrai toi, celui qui a réussi à entrer dans mon cœur, qui me l'a volé sans scrupule pour se l'approprier, celui qui m'a charmée tout bêtement.

Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie même, mais toi tu ne me vois pas et cela me blessa autant que si tu t'amusais à torturer mon cœur, à le poignardée de cette lame si tranchante. Et seule dans mon malheur je te vois briller encore plus, illuminant ainsi mes ténèbres. Je te souris, j'ouvre la bouche pour tout te dire mais à ce moment-là, je LA vois, celle qui t'es destinée, celle pour qui tu brilles, cette oiseau si charmant qui fera de toi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Alors je mets un masque, je souris, je ris, je vis même alors que je suis morte de l'intérieur. S'il te plait, si tu n'as ne serais ce qu'un peu d'amour pour moi, je souhaiterai de tout mon cœur, que, quand le jour viendra, je t'avouerai mes sentiment mais s'il te plait, toi avec tout ton bonheur ne me laisse pas de faux espoir et dit moi clairement ce que je suis pour toi. Fait le pour moi, pour notre amitié, pour mon salut…

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours,

Ta princesse

Voilà pour cette première lettre, je vous mettrai la suite plus tard, ce sera la lettre fait par le garçon en question, une lettre qui est imaginaire mais mon souhait le plus fort serai qu'elle soient réelle!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la lettre réponse à la première. Et souvenez-vous il ne faut pas attendre de réponse à une lettre si vous n'avez pas eu le courage de la poster!**

**Bonne lecture**

**OoO ... OoO**

Mon amour,

Oh mon amour si j'écris cette lettre que je n'enverrai jamais c'est pour enfin me soulager. J'ai si peur, si tu savais, peur de mes sentiments, de ta réaction si tu le découvrais, de tout ça. Je ne m'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui pourtant beaucoup de choses auraient dû m'alerter: le fait que je pense tout le temps à toi, que j'ai toujours envie de t'avoir dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de simplement te voir.

Je t'aime ma chérie. Je t'aime tellement fort. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de ma meilleure amie? Je suis si désolé, mais bon tu n'en sauras jamais rien et c'est mieux ainsi après tous, je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ce qui me rend le plus heureux. Tout en toi me remplit de bonheur: tes cheveux que tu n'aimes pas moi je les adore, ton odeur qui apaise mes tourments, la chaleur de tes bras quand tu me sers contre toi en espérant me réconforter, les battements de ton cœur qui semble me dire que tu es bien là, avec moi, ta voix qui pour toi est moche pour moi est une symphonie, tes phrases me font rire, tes pensées sourire et ton petit air innocent mais pourtant très mature me chamboule. Que faire, comment t'oublier?

Je ne peux m'éloigner de toi mais rester à tes côtés me fait souffrir alors je te le dit une dernière fois : Je t'aime et il n'y a qu'avec toi que ces trois mots prennent un sens, mon amour JE T'AIME. Pour toi je resterai à jamais ton frère, ton meilleur ami mais pour moi tout ça est différent. Je suis heureux car tu ne connaîtras jamais cette aspect de moi qui me répugne car comment une âme aussi noir que la mienne à put ne serai-ce qu'espérer que toi, candide ange, puisse l'aimer? Alors je continuerai d'être cet ami-là, t'aimerai en secret et te protègerai jusqu'à ce que tu trouves TON âme-sœur et que, enfin, tu sois pleinement heureuse et à ce moment-là je disparaitrai car oui à ce moment-là tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

Je ferai croire que tout va bien, que ferais semblant d'être amoureux de cette fille qui pour moi n'est qu'une bien pâle copie de la femme que je chérie, et un jour quand tu auras une vie, quand je serais prêt je te dirai tout cela et on en rigolera en se disant qu'à cette époque nos sentiments nous jouaient des tours, puis tu repartira vers cet homme qui m'aura alors enlevé MA femme, cet homme qui se croira possesseur de ton cœur mais qui n'aura pour moi qu'un rôle d'usurpateur. Je m'arrêterais là pour cette lettre, je la regarderai brûler et une fois entièrement consumé je te rejoindrai, dehors entourée de nos amis, je te prendrai dans mes bras comme est censé le faire un ami et je remettrai mon masque, oui et toi tu me sourira comme toujours, de tes lèvres rosées qui sont faites pour être baiser, me rendant malade de jalousie quand je verrai un autre que moi y apposé les siennes… Mais c'est pour le mieux j'en suis convaincu…

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et ce à jamais

MON âme-sœur

**OoO Fin OoO**

**Voila pour ces lettres d'amour inavoué! C'est fini! une pitite review pour commenter please!**

**juste un conseille n'ayez pas peur, une mauvaise réponse vaut mieux que l'incertitude!**


End file.
